What Did You Say?
by Oswin Jae
Summary: Merlin drabbles inspired by weird or strange words. Anything from angst to crack. No slash. #1 Agastopia, #2 Bibble, #3 Coxcomb, #4 Gabelle, #5 Firman, #6 Anencephalous
1. Agastopia

**Hello! So I started another story. I know I already have another drabble story but this deserved a story all its own. Updates for this should be much more regular then the other. On with the drabble!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Lady Rosamund looked out over the training field watching the handsome knights of Camelot do sword drills in the heat of the sun.

She was new to Camelot and found the swirling red and gold capes dancing in the breeze mesmerizing.

Something else mesmerizing caught Rosamund's eye.

The knight Percival's arms, bulging and rippling with muscles and tension after each strike or block.

Those large, strong arms. The tall knight had no chainmail sleeves to hide them. Rosamund knew he must simply be the strongest knight of Albion.

She smiled. It looked like she found her date to the ball.

* * *

**I required an OC for this one. I rather like her. She may pop up other drabbles, whenever I'm in need of an OC. Have a nice day!**


	2. Bibble

**What? Two chapters in one day? What is this madness?! It's me realizing I didn't put the definition agastopia in the previous chapter and I didn't what to delete it and upload it again. Agastopia- n. Admiration of a particular part of someone's body. (Namely Percy's arms.)**

**Bibble- v. To drink often; to eat and/or drink noisily**

**Still don't own Merlin.**

Merlin had a headache. A headache quickly escalating into a migraine. What had made him think it was a good idea to stay up all night chasing rogue sorcerers aroung the castle? Oh yeah, that wasn't his idea. It was the stupid giant lizard under the castle's idea.

Sometimes the dragon just _would not_ let Merlin sleep.

_Merlin... Merlin... I know you can hear me..._

Arthur was eating lunch while Merlin straitened the room. Arthur was drinking his water _so loudly_.

_Slurp... Slurp...Gulp..._

"Would you _please_ stop your bibbling?" Merlin yelled before storming out of the room.

Arthur sat frozen, confused. What was bibbling?


	3. Coxcomb

**Hi again! Today's word: Coxcomb (Cockscomb) – the cap of a jester, decorated to resemble the comb of a rooster.**

**Still no Merlin owning.**

* * *

"Arthur," Merlin growled, "I will never forgive you for this."

"That's fine Merlin. I wasn't expecting you to." Arthur patted his shoulder then led the way into the banquet hall.

"I present," he called in his most kingly voice, "our new court jester!"

All eyes turned to Merlin standing just behind the king in ridiculaous red, green, and blue, garb with dozens of tiny bells and a chicken-like hat. Everyone burst into cheers and laughter, Gwaine being the loudest.

Merlin gritted his teeth and smiled.

The next morning Arthur awoke with the chicken hat on and couldn't get it off.


	4. Gabelle

**Hiiiii! Glad you came, please enjoy your stay. Gabelle - a tax on salt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Uther was bored. Coucil meetings were so so very boring. Why had he appointed all these old windbags as advisors? What did they know? All they wanted was food and power.

Retired knight Sir What's-His-Name said, "I propose we double the gabelle."

Uther froze. Double the what? What's gabelle?

Lord Too-Fat-For-His-Own-Good said, "I disagree, who can pay twice the gabelle?"

_What are they talking about?_ Uther wondered. _Just nod and act like a king._

Gaius turned to him. "What is your opinion on the gabelle, Sire?"

"I," Uther hesitated, "don't think we should raise the gabelle." _Whatever that is._

* * *

**Part 2 of this tomorrow. **


	5. Firman

**Hi, yes you are probably frowning at the screen right now because I said I would have this up yesterday and I'm late. I do have an excuse, though it's not a very good one. I got busy with going to the doctor with my grandma, then my brother had a basketball game, and I'm getting ready to graduate art school and I was exhausted...I'm sure you aren't interested in my life though. Sorry I'm late.**

**Firman – a decree or mandate issued by the sovereign**

**I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Uther was still confused from the gabelle issue when another dusty old advisor said, "Sire, I would like to suggest you announce a firman on grain storing after this harvest."

_A firman?_ Uther had always considered himself a smart man but now his council members were deciding to show off there own vocabulary skills.

The king wouldn't let himself be made a joke like this.

Scowling, he bellowed, "The council is dismissed. _NOW!_"

Uther yelled for Geoffery the librarian to come back as everyone waddled toward the doors.

"Geoffery," he said in a lowered tone, "bring me the dictionary."


	6. Anencephalous

**Oh you again. Just gidding I'm extremely happy you are here! Please don't leave meee!**

**Many thanks to Elise.v for reviewing both my drabble fics!**

**Today's word: Anencephalous – definition below in the drabble.**

* * *

Uther and Gaius were eating dinner. The king had invited his long-time friend and advisor for a meal in his chambers. They were in a very awkward lull of conversation both realizing that they weren't as close as they used to be.

Desperate for any type of sound other than chewing, Uther said, "Your young ward, Gaius. Have you diagnosed his mental condition yet? Or found a cure?"

Gaius swallowed. "It's very rare. I believe that the boy has anencephalous."

"And what is that?" asked Uther.

Gaius hesitated, "The absence of a brain, sire. Unfortunately there is no cure."

* * *

**Drop a review if you like. :)**


End file.
